I Never Wanted This
by kaithelonechampion
Summary: Set after Endgame. He never wanted this, to be a super hero, he's not hero material. Between the school and the jobs and the abuse, he feels like he's slowly drowning. What's the worst part? He can't do anything about it.
1. Chapter 1

I never wanted this… _Why me? What's so special about me?_ My whole life's been nothing but a mess. And it finally all went down the drain when Pa passed away, when he left us…

Mom had to take on a second job and I had to get one as well; bills don't pay themselves. It's all been so hard on my little sister, the other girls make fun of her for being poor. I wish I could say something, do something to make her feel better, but I just don't know what to do…And I had enough on my plate without this!

Between the homework, the jobs, being a hero, the bullying - both at home and at school – I felt like I was drowning.

Being bullied at school was bad enough, but the bullying didn't stop when I got home, it just went on with my "step-dad". Who must have gotten his kick out of tormenting me since he did it nearly every day, not that anyone else was witness to it. I tried to say something about him, but Ma and sis don't believe me because around them he's all sunshine and rainbows. They think I just pick fights and want to make trouble because of being bullied at school

And if you were wondering, my name is Jaime Reyes, and I never wanted to be a hero. It was by a twist of fate, a cruel turn of events that made me what I am today. I wasn't chosen, never trained, and wasn't born for this. One day I end up with a murderous alien bug stuck to my spine and I'm thrust into the world of heroes and villains. And it was all because I was hurrying to get home. Some might say it was meant to happen, that it was 'fate', but I know better; nothing is predestined. Stuff just happens and you're stuck dealing with the aftermath. If I hadn't taken that short cut, I never would have been stuck with this…

And it talks to me. Always wanting to use lethal measures. It just won't leave, and it won't shut up. I'm the only one who can hear it and most times I get carried away and reply out loud, and that's a big problem. That alone has earned me the nickname "Scitzo" around school, and fractured ribs, courtesy of my step-dad. I just hope Ma and Milagro don't find out…

I spend next to no time at home, my responsibilities make sure of that. It's always the same: get up and go to school; go to work; go to the cave for training or a mission; rest and start all over again. The only fun I've had so far is when I play my dad's old electric guitar. Mom says I play more like him every day, which means more to me than she knows. And I don't mind when the team is just hanging out, and I get to sleep, listen and participate in conversations that flow around me.

Bart and Cassandra are the only ones who get me, maybe the others do too, but they don't show it. Bart's a good amigo, but he can be annoying. Cassie on the other hand isn't as overbearing as Bart, but she talks just as much. She's always so occupied though.

What I really found extraña though is that she chooses to be occupied. She's such a good person, not like me; she helps people on her free time, she does her homework, and she makes the people around her happy. I just do what I got to do, not what I _want_ to. _I feel like a toad next to a princess._ I think bitterly

Right now though, I'm helping the old owner of a local diner move crates in the back. "I gotta tell ya, Jaime, I really 'preceate what'ya doin' for me." He pats me on the shoulder, "Would it be okay for me to repay ya wit' a good hot meal?" _Damn_, I really need the money. _**Eliminate him; take the currency he keeps in the register. **_Damn scarab. _No, I really need the money, but I know him; he wouldn't ask if he had money to spare._ I smile, "Yes, it would be alright."

yYy

I finally get home, with three meals packed in standard Styrofoam packages. Only three because padrastro isn't here tonight. _**Error, thermal scan reveals there are three other bodies in the living room area.**_

_Mierda, really!? One night, just one night…_

Sighing I kick off my shoes as I come in and drop my skateboard in a corner. I turn into the living room "Me trajo comida." I lift up the plastic bag with food. They turn from the TV to look at me, Milagro almost jumps in the air

"Yay! Jaime bought takeout!"

We don't get to eat out often, so this is like a real treat to her. My mom looks skeptical though. "Niño, you only have three trays?"

"Yeah, I kinda…" _Think, think…_ _**Why must you lie? You have earned the food, not the step-father. Tell them.**_

"Well?" She asks.

_**Tell them!**_ "I already ate mine." I rub the back of my head, sheepishly. "Sorry." I lied through my teeth, but it saved me from a possible beating. I see him smirk out in the corner of my eye, _cabrón…_

I climb the stairs to my room and immediately drop onto my bed after closing the door behind me. The lumpy mattress creaks under my weight as I sink further into it. "Finally…" I sigh, "a moment of silence and relaxation."

I feel vibration from my pocket and I read out the text message on the team communicator.

Hey wanna come over 4 muvi nite? I read.

I grunt and punch in my reply, "No thanks," and lay my head back down, yawning my exhaustion. Vibration, another text .

why not?

This time it's Cassie. I sigh.

disculpe, chica, got too much stuff to do

I feel bad for her, but at least she has Bart… and Robin. _**Sexual jealousy.**__What? No! __**You are jealous of the Robin, he interests the Wonder Girl. Such distraction will get you killed. Suggestion: eliminate the Robin.**_"Shut up!" I whisper-yell.

I get another message, from Bart.

Cmon hermano! Be crash and take a break!

_Take a break? Take a break!? That's what I'm trying to do!_

No! I have no time for a stupid movie night! I have responsibilities! Send.

There's a pause and I feel a vibration in my hands

You okay? Not feeling the mode are you?

I exhale sharply and turn off my phone. _**The Impulse is source of annoyance, suggestion: Eliminate him.**_ "No."

After a lengthy pause, the scarab decides to break the silence. _**Your body requires nutrients. **_"I knooow…" I mutter half asleep. _**You must eat or activate the armour so that it may sustain you, Jaime Reyes.**_ _Mierda_, there's no food in the fridge, no money in my wallet, and absolutely no way I'm putting on the armour here…

"Nooo, wanna sleep…" I groan, my forearm covering my eyes. _**Jaime Reyes, your body requires the proper amounts of nutrients in order to function. In order to help your family unit, your body must be functioning.**__ Ha! Trying to appeal to my emotional side? Alright, guess it worked._

I grudgingly get up, wearing only jeans, since I was about to sleep. Too lazy to put on a shirt, I shuffle over the open the window, still only half conscious. I activate the armour and jump out.

yYy

"Recognized Blue Beetle B022" "What?" I stupidly mutter. One second I'm jumping out the window, the next I'm… here? How the hell did that happen?

"Hey Blue! Thought you were angry when you didn't reply. Figures you were on your way after all. You okay? You look sorta… tired," Bart blurts out, at barely human speed.

_**Your body lacks nutrients**_, the scarab annoying reminds me. "I know!" I angrily reply as I stomp towards the kitchen. _Why couldn't we just fly around and have the armour "sustain" me?__** You had expressed your wish to come here as you fell asleep.**__ Mierda…_

"Whoa, dude, chill okay?" Bart zips in front of me with his hands up, "What IS it with you today?" My face scrunches up, "Nada, esé," I wave a dismissive hand and keep walking.

I open the pantry and pull out a bag of chips, _**insufficient nutrients, vast amount of calories…**_ _Stupid insect_, "I eat what I can!" I reply hotly. _**Not eating does not benefit health.**_ That's it. "You think I don't know that!? You seriously believe I CHOOSE not to eat!? Are you and idiot?" I huff, _**I am not an idiot**_, "I don't choose not to eat… I have to…" I whisper to the scarab, leaning onto the counter head bowed.

"Uhm… Hermano?" I snap out of my thoughts. "Why…ah… Why are you half naked?" _Mierda_, I left the house without a shirt. I put the bag back in the cupboards and open the fridge without answering Bart.

"What would be good?" I ask the scarab… No reply, _guess I could figure this out for myself. _I stuff a small hot bread into my mouth and pick up a plate of spaghetti with meat sauce. _Thank you M'gann_.I grab the apple juice for good measure and I'm about to close the door, "Jaime?" I stand up straight, kind of like those deer, right before they get hit by a truck, except with food.

Cassie points to my legs, "Why are you wearing only pants?" she giggles. I shrug, _nice move estupido._ I put the food on the island and finally take a bite of the bread. She looks at me, "And…?"

I sigh, I can't really tell them about my situation. They'd get worried and probably try to help. No_ duh, they're heroes, of course they'll want to help._ Which wouldn't do anything, because there's NOTHING to do. If they actually DID something, it would probably make things worse. _Last resort! _"Curiosity killed el gato, Cassie." I smile and eat the rest of the bread. She sighs and shakes her head "Then will you answer me if I asked you why you're here, even though you said you wouldn't come?"

I almost drop my fork. I stand up straight and swallow my bite. _Sure, it's because I can't eat whenever I'm at home because we can only feed three people and my stepfather eats my earnings!_ As if! I'm not telling her that! _**Lying to the Wonder Girl will not benefit you Jaime Reyes.**_ I shrug as casually as possible and calmly walk back to the zeta tubes. _**Stop! You lack the required nutrients to remain healthy!**_ The scarab scolds me. "Can't hear youuu…" I hum like a child.

"Dude wait!" Garfield joins in, "Why are you being so weird? Are you alright?" _No…_ But before I can say anything, my stomach lets out this monster rumble. Silence… Bart clamps a hand on my shoulder, which I shrug off, "Hermano! Why did not just say so?" He pokes my stomach.

I face palm, "Look esé, I take care of myself, and you take care of yourself. Got that? Good!" I say a bit more angry than needed, but I don't care. I make my way back to the tube "But, Blue," it's Gar, "We're your teammates." "Your family!" Cassie joins in.

My body cringes at the word. "No! You're not! You're nothing like my family! You don't know what it's like," I sigh, "to be my family." I say, weary of the sore subject. _I feel like sitting in a corner and crying_, _I want someone else to take care of _me_ for once…_

"Then tell us," Connor says from his spot on the couch. "Oh, yes! Tell us what it's like to live in Texas, Jaime!" Megan jumps in. "No!" I snap bitterly. _I can't tell you anything, I have to take care of my own! It's the one task Dad left me._ I don't want to worry them more and I want to leave. _**Do not show weakness, keep a strong front.**_

That shocked them; _I can imagine Connor turning his head wondering "What the hell?"_ They hadn't thought I'd react like that I guess. Well, neither did I actually. "Look, I just came here to eat," I say impatiently, "not to talk about myself. Buenos. Noches," I spit venomously as I turn my back to them.

Two hands grab my naked shoulders and keep me from walking. The one on my right shoulder feels warm and soft. I see Bart and Cass are the ones holding me in place. They both sport confused and worried expressions. I look over to Cassie but quickly turn away.

I shrug them off, or try to since Cassie's hand still lingers on my shoulder. She squeezes gently, _**hormonal increase detected.**_ _Well that killed the moment, for me at least._ I sigh grab her hand in mine, but quickly let go.

I feel her hand sliding off my shoulder, grazing my back gently as it falls. I start for the zeta tubes without a word.

yYy

I enter my room through the ajar window and power down. Almost instantly I'm in my bed, snoring what's left of the night away…

xXx

"Did we do something wrong?" I asked in confusion. _Blue just left and I'm very confused. My hand still feels cold from when I grabbed his shoulder… _"And why wasn't he wearing a shirt?!"

"He probably just had a bad day, Cassie." Connor answers, still in the living room, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yeah," Bart starts, "we all have days, or times of the month like that." He starts laughing as he zooms into the kitchen, probably to finish Jaime's pasta.

_Maybe Nightwing will know what's up with Jaime._ Lucky for me he's here tonight. I go for the training room. Once there I can see him doing flips off the structures in the room. I flag him and he stops to come talk to me.

"Hey, weren't you guys watching a movie?" he asked, a film of sweat on his forehead. I sigh, "Um, yeah, but something happened." His expression becomes serious.

"What happened?"

I tuck some hair behind my ear, "Nothing bad, but it's something with Blue. He came and when we talked he became all angry and stuff. And, like, I'm wondering if you know what's wrong with him?"

His expression softened, and rubbed his chin, "Don't know why you'd think that, but…" he paused, unsure as to what to say, "But I can't tell you," he told me firmly.

_What?! _"Why?" I ask, annoyed that he won't let me help Jaime.

"Look, I found out by accident, and he made me promise not to tell anybody. I don't like it, but I can understand. If he wants your help, he'll ask, if he wants you to know, he'll tell you, otherwise leave him alone. Just know that it's nothing that'll impede his abilities on the field."

I scoff, "How can you be so sure that it won't distract him, won't get him killed on the field?" I asked heatedly.

He thought for a moment, "Actually… I think it might keep him alive instead." He started walking away.

"But-" I started.

"No buts, Wonder Girl; this is a teammate's private issue and will remain as such. He'll tell us when he's ready." And with these parted words, he walked out the room.

**A/N: Hey, I know I should be uploading my main story (**_**The Ghost and the Guard Dog: **_ s/8011232/1/The-Ghost-and-the-Guard-Dog **), but inspiration for it doesn't always come to me, so I upload other stuff (or just nothing, but that would suck). So, don't give up hope.**


	2. Chapter 2

My mind clears at the sound of the alarm. I casually reach out my hand, trying to find the clock until I hitit, knocking it off the bedside table to crash onto the carpet. _**Illogical. A healthy male human your age should be getting up at 10:00 hours, not 6:00 hours. Go back to sleep Jaime Reyes.**_

I rub the sleep out of my eyes. _I wish I could,_ I think bitterly as I throw the covers off me. I get up and grab a flannel shirt that was lying around. I shuffle silently into the bathroom so as to not wake the household.

Without turning on the lights I grab a cloth, soak it in cold water and wash myself quickly; my chest, arms and face. I toss it into the dirty laundry basket before brushing my teeth and going to the kitchen. _**Yes, you must eat Jaime Reyes. The 'meal' you ate yesterday was insufficient; your body is severely lacking in nutrients such as vitamins B12, Calcium…**_

"Shut up! I know!" I whisper-yell as I open the refrigerator. _Por qué…_ I rummage to find something no one will miss…

_**Why?**_ I jump at the sudden interaction. "Why, what?"

_**Why must you find something that "no one will miss"? You require sustenance as any non-metahuman.**_

_Por favor… You know if I eat anything else that would be eaten by Mama or Milagro, or even… him, I'd be eating their food; food that is not mine to eat._ My rummaging bears fruit as I find old enchiladas. "Hey! Are these still good?"

_**Analysis states—**_

"They're a bit old, but they should be good." A voice interrupted the scarab's inner monologue. I do a 180 and see Mama, wearing her work uniform.

"Gracias Madre" I take a bite out of one of them.

She walks over and hugs me with one arm. She kisses my cheek and goes to rummage through the fridge. I awkwardly put on my shirt, a half-eaten enchilada in my mouth. She pulls out rice and beans, a questioning gaze filling her eyes.

"Niño, why didn't you take this? You prefer rice and beans."

I shrug, "Yeah well… Wanted to get rid of leftovers." I chomp down the last of the enchiladas and lick my fingers.

_**Your body has the required nutrients for now.**_ I can almost hear the scarab sigh with relief.

I roll my eyes and kiss Mama good bye before grabbing my keys and my board and leave. I drop my board and run onto it to give me a boost. I pump with my left foot and kickflip over a manhole cover.

yYy

I break and grab my board. I open the front door to the diner, "Holà, Mr. Johnson!" I wave to the old man at the cash register.

"Hey, Jaime!" He nods in my direction, before bending over behind the counter, "Y'ar needed in th'kitchen, boy!" He tosses me a grease-stained apron that I happily catch.

"Aye, aye Sir!" I push open the door to the kitchen and drop off my things in a corner, before putting on the apron and going to work with a smile.

xXx

I grab my alarm clock and toss it across my room, sending it crashing into my posters. _Nine o'clock is too early to wake up on a Saturday… _I curl up under my heavy bed sheets before stretching and letting out a monster yawn. I gently take the baby blue sheets and float towards the bathroom.

_What was with Jaime yesterday? He was acting so weird, and Nightwing was being so… secretive._ I sigh, flush the toilet and wash my hands. "Guess I should go eat breakfast, huh?" I ask my reflection before rushing out.

"Mom! Can I have some pancakes?" I walk into the kitchen, only to find that she's not there… _again._

I walk over to the stove to find a note from Mom. I open up the folded piece of paper

'_Sorry Honey, had an emergence call from work. Be back around 8 p.m.'_

I sigh, she was supposed to go to the museum with me today.

'_We'll have to go to the Museum next week end _ _ Sorry…'_

I crumple up the dreaded piece of paper and throw it into the recycling bin. _She promised… Oh well, I've just wanted to go to the new Museum of History for weeks, but things always come up…_

"Benefits of being a hero," I mutter sarcastically while pulling out a box of Nesquik cereal. I get the others things needed for a bowl of cereal and sit down at the island.

I grab a spoonful of chocolaty goodness and stuff it into my mouth. "I guesh I could go wish someone from the Team," I say to myself, milk almost spilling out from my mouth.

I finish my bowl, toss it into the sink, and fly towards my room to get my phone. "Hmmm… who could I invite?" I wonder, tapping my chin with my finger.

_Batgirl said she wasn't free today… Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy were going on a date… Impulse doesn't seem like a museum type of guy… Connor probably knows all about the stuff there and is brooding because of the happy couple… Robin would be perfect!_

"Yes!" I quickly open up the texting app on my smartphone and select Rob's number. I quickly type a small greeting.

'**Hey rob!'**

I click send and wait. It takes a few seconds for the bar to fully load, meaning the text has been sent. It fills up and after a few moments of silence I get a reply.

'**Hey cass, sup?'**

'**Nm, nm… Was wondering if you wanted to come to the museum with me?'**

'**I hesitate a bit before sending the message, but end up clicking send anyway.'**

'**Cant sorry **** gotta help my mom with chores today : (' **

Sighing I type a small message saying I'm sorry and how much that sucks. _But at least he's with his mom, which is more than I could say…_ I reread the message I don't even know how many times before clicking send and just dumping my phone onto my bed next to me while I sink into my comforter. _Mom's almost never here… Why'd she have to pick a job that takes up so much of her time?_ "Well, I guess if she hadn't I wouldn't be here complaining and completely bored," I say to myself, twirling a strand of hair, when my phone vibrates.

'**Its not that bad… but if you really want to go…'**

I smile at that part, _maybe he'll say he's still coming._

'**you could always ask blue?'**

"Wait, what?" I reread the last part of the message two or three times to make sure I did in fact read that Robin wants me to go with Jaime to the museum instead of with him. _Jaime's nice, but…_

'**He's been acting sorta weird lately…'**

_'Send._ I get a reply almost immediately.

'**Yeah, but I trust him, even after what happened… especially after that. Sorry, but I really can't talk anymore, my mom's giving me an earful :S If you really don't wanna go with blue I guess you could always go alone?'**

_Nuh hun, not going alone. Blue's gonna have to do I guess…_

'**Hey blue.'**

_Send_.

…

No response. _He must be occupied. Might as well start homework._ As I got up from my bed my phone vibrated.

'**Hey. Why are you texting me?'**

'**Wanted to know if you wanted to hang out. New museum opened and don't wanna go alone.'**

…_Hello? It's been like five minutes since-_

'**No.'**

'**Why?'**

'**No money/time'**

'**I find that hard to believe.'**

'**M working'**

yYy

_Can't she just leave me alone? I'd like to rest on my break._ While I'm mulling over my thoughts, the phone in my hand vibrates again indicating I had received a message.

'**Really? What kind of work?'**

_**The Wonder Girl is a source of annoyance, suggestion: annihilate-**_

_No!_

_**Communications with her.**_

_Oh._ I rub the back of my neck, embarrassed. I sigh and type out the message on the phone.

'**Does it matter? A Diner'**

'**Really? Mind if I visit you, it's about lunch time? ****'**

Alarms go off in my head._ Absolutely not! I don't want her to see me like this!_

_**Like what?**_

_Like-THIS! Just, never mind._

'**Please don't.'**

'**Cmon I'm asking nicely ;) U kno I could just find you cuz of the GPS in your phone :P'**

I huff and pinch the space between my eyes, letting out a string of Spanish swears. I pick up my phone and glare at the fact that it's working right now. _**Suggestion: destroy the communication device.**_

Ignoring the "suggestion" I sigh through my nose and type the address of the diner. My thumb hovers above the send button. _Oh what the hell, she'll just use the GPS if I don't send her the address…_ I click send.

xXx

I step out the Zeta beam with my phone in hand, directions on the screen. I walk away from the Zeta beam and onto the streets. Looking for a specific street name, I notice how nice this town actually is. It's like the perfect balance between small town and big city. I glance at the screen of my phone and walk in the direction of the diner.

As soon as I got the address I jumped towards my closet and got changed. _Finally I'm out of that apartment!_ I'm basically skipping down the street towards the diner, about 15 minutes from here. _I'm so happy I get to sorta-hang out with a friend. So tired of being home… alone…_

I finally get to the diner and pull open the glass door. I look around and see that it has a very nice 1950's, 1960's vibe to it. I already feel as if I'm with family, not in a diner across the country.

Walking up to the counter I flash a sincere smile to the old man behind the counter. He smiles back through his thin grey beard and lifts his white cap. "C'n I help ya young ladey?"

It takes me a few moments to process the thick accent of the man, "Um, yeah… Is Jaime Reyes here?" I ask hesitantly.

He looks me up and down while rubbing his chin. Flashes a toothy grin and exits through the door behind the counter. I hear some muffled voices, and then a loud good hearted laugh from the old man. An odd groan pierces through the door and then out comes Jaime, a look of annoyance painted on his face. _What's with him?_

"I'd have thought you'd wear an apron or something," I crack a joke. He shoots a glare my way and walks to the front of the counter, orders two slices of apple pie and guides me to a window side table. He pulls my chair out for me, "Oh, well mannered," I joke.

He almost slumps into the chair in front of me. And takes out his phone to look at the time. Sighing he puts it back in his back pocket. He rolls up the sleeves of his plain flannel shirt and bites his bottom lip.

"You're lucky the diner's dead today," he finally says without looking my way.

I blink in surprise. "Why?"

"I've been forced to take a day off to hang out with my 'girlfriend'." And he has the cutest pout on!

I blush like mad, "B-but I'm… not your girlfriend!" I protest, stuttering like an idiot.

The old man comes up to us with two slices of apple pie, with a scoop of ice cream and two tall glasses of milk. He deposits them gently in front of Blue and I, shares a knowing look with Jaime and walks away saying "It's on the house!"

Jaime immediately started into his piece of pie as if he hadn't eaten in days. I stared for a while, before cutting a small piece with my fork and putting it in my mouth. "Whoa! This is delicious!" I nearly cried out.

"Thanks."

"What?" I blurt out in confusion.

"I made the pie, I'm the cook."

I simply nod and take another bite of my pie as he downs his glass of milk. "So, why am _**I**_ lucky that the diner is dead today?" I ask to break the silence.

"Because I need the money. Badly."

"What for?"

"Just drop it."

I finish my piece of pie in silence and pretty soon we're out of the diner and walking around. _He's refusing to look at me. He's looking everywhere else, but avoiding everything in my general direction, why?_ "Are you mad at me?"

He stops dead in his tracks, bewildered. He blinks stupidly for a few seconds and then regains his composure. He sighs, "Yeah, but I shouldn't be…"

"Oh? And why not?" I reply jokingly

"… I guess it wouldn't be fair to you," he sighs out with a tone of melancholy and something I can't quite place.

I look away awkwardly and now it's me who can't look at him. _What the hell?_ _Why'd that make me react?_ We continue walking in silence.

iiiIIIiii

The two teenagers had been walking around for about thirty minutes, bickering playfully about what they should do. During that time Cassie had begun to walk in front of Jaime. Whether it was out of habit or just to annoy him, the reason was unknown. After their last exchange it had taken everything in Jaime's power just to ask her what she wanted to do. She had replied with 'go to the museum' and Jaime had finally agreed.

"On condition. That it's a museum from here," he said.

"Ok, but why?" was her confused reply.

"I have a 'city membership' card that lets me go to centers and other places for free."

"So… Know any good museums?"

Jaime thought for a moment, "Well, they're all in the same neighbourhood, so we can just go and see which one we want to go to."

Cassie nodded, that was a great idea. _He's more fun to hang around with than I'd expected!_ she happily thought as she almost started skipping for the second time that day.

Jaime had his hands in his pockets, shaking his heads at her antics. _She's certainly more giddy than usual._ He smirked at that realisation.

The duo arrived at an intersection and could immediately cross as the pedestrian light was on. Cassie started first, as she did for the past half hour, Jaime followed suit.

yYy

I looked at Cassie's backside; her yoga pants, grey sweatshirt and high ponytail somehow made her look really great. _**Hormonal reaction detected.**__ Yeah, yeah. But I can't do anything about it. Robin's already asked me for advice on how to get Cassie to be interested in him. She deserves better than me anyways…_

I glance to my left out of habit and noticed a car that was terrifyingly headed straight for Cassie. "No!" I yelled as I pushed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ringing. Loud and incessant ringing, that's all I hear… The fog lifts and there's a flash.

_White._

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, the _white_ fades away to be replaced by normal colours, but… Everything on my left is _red_ for some reason. Oh damn….

I hear an odd sound, like a screech underwater… "Aarrgh!" Gentle but strong hands hold me and a face comes in focus, screaming something - my name maybe - but all I can hear, other than the piercing ringing, is my own ragged and slightly gargled breathing.

_What's that? The hands, they're covered in… __Red_. "Buh-blood," I manage, coughing up some of the colourful substance. The hands are shaking now, and I notice that I can feel everything. _Everything_, _except my right leg, which doesn't hurt. Dios mío…_

Something wet and warm is trickling down my face, across my forehead, in my left eye, my cheek… everywhere; _everywhere its __red._

I finally notice the big blurry block that must have been a car; smashed cruelly into what looks like a brick wall. Instinctively I lean on my left hand to push myself up, and somebody must've stabbed me in the side, because it just hurt _so much…_

I hear an agonizing scream escape my mouth and a muffled sob from the person cradling me. I really shouldn't have been able to notice this, but I felt their tears fall on my right brow, but…

_But then… all __black._

_I don't dream; I'm not sleeping… am I?I don't feel like I'm resting. Anyway I should get up, the team will be getting worried, right? Right. Maybe…I hate this, this cold and hollow feeling in my chest. Like somebody emptied me and froze my insides._

"Wake up… Please, PLEASE wake up."

_I feel cold air, not like a breeze though. Like it's not supposed to be here; it's too concentrated, this… wind, it should be inside something. Wait a minute- A strangled sob resonates through the nothingness; I can't tell if whoever is near me is male or female. I can't even tell if they're human, but it hurts so much to hear that small choked sound of despair._

_It starts to rain, just a few drops; but each tiny drop of wetness feels like a sharpened needle piercing my flesh. Pretty soon it's a torrential downpour, but the rain isn't regular water. No, it's a horrifying mix of __black__ and __red__ that stings and burns like acid._

_The level of the odd substance rises and my legs are covered up to my knees, and suddenly my left foot is twisted at an odd ankle and I feel it snap like a twig._

_It's up to my thighs now and my right leg literally smashes itself, crushing my muscles and breaking my bones. I scream in pain while somebody cries somewhere; sobbing for me to wake up…_

_The tar like substance reaches my wrists and rib cage and the pain, the __pain__… the word itself doesn't qualify for the amount of hurt I'm in… My right hand breaks. Literally breaks; the bones smashed. The right side of my chest feels like a four by four was shoved through it. And then I realise that it's where the wind was escaping from… _The wind of life…

_I try to swim above the tar that reaches my chin, my mouth, but I can't. It's too thick to swim through and the agony of my body makes it impossible. It reaches my nose and forces itself down my throat as my lungs feel like they are about to explode from the lack of air. I'm completely covered now, and I'm fighting like a cornered beast about to die. I flail as the burning, coppery liquid sears my insides and pretty soon… I'm drowning in blood…_

…_Red…_

"Ow." It hurts; everything aches. My legs, my arms, my chest, my head and even my eyes, which are still closed tightly because of the pain. I hear a steady beeping and my breathing, which is shallow.

I'm lying on a bed that isn't particularly comfortable. The paper thin sheets cling to any part of my exposed skin because of my sweat. I can tell I'm covered in bandages and some casts for good measure. The lumpy pillow upsets my neck, "Ugh."

I stupidly decide to open my eyes, only to be assaulted by a flash of bright light. "Argh!" After getting used to the sickly yellow neon light, I realise my left eye is covered by a thick bandage; I can't even feel if my eyeball is moving, or if it's there at all.

With my good eye I look at my sorry excuse for a functioning human body. _It looks like my right side took the brunt of the impact… _Though that doesn't say much, because my left side doesn't look so good either.

I try moving my fingers and I see them weakly wiggle. _Thank God I'm not paralyzed from the neck down._ I try to look down at my feet, only for my chin to hit a thick plaster that encircles my whole neck. "Shit… I broke my neck" I gasp out.

My whole body tenses that I nearly died. Not during a world-saving battle against a super villain, not dying like a soldier. But dying by being hit by a drunk driver… My hands ball into what should've been fists, my body tenses even more and the beeping accelerates slightly. _That bastard, I hope he dies!_

_Wait, what?! I did not just think that. No, I did not. I couldn't have; I'm a hero, a hero never thinks like that. But what that driver did- almost did- he deserves to be punished at least._ "Yeah," I whisper gleefully to myself, "he'll be punished."

Whatever thoughts I was having, or going to have, were interrupted by the nurse coming in. She looked worried. _Aww for me? How sweet!_

"Please calm down, you're safe now. You were hit by a drunk driver; you're in the hospital-" I cut her off.

"I know all that."

She looks surprised, as if she realised she was talking to a soldier or something. "Oh." Is all she manages to say.

"Is the other one okay?"

"Um, the driver-" I interrupt her again, this time slightly angry and annoyed.

"Not the driver! I don't care about them right now! My friend, the other one who was with me when the accident happened!"

"Oh… Yes you were the only one who was injured."

I let go of my breath, which I wasn't aware I was holding, "Thank God! I don't know what I would do if…"

The nurse puts her hand on my shoulder, which isn't pleasant but doesn't hurt too bad. She gives me this weird look and says, "I wish there were more people like you; the world would such a good place. I'll bring your friend in, would you like that?"

I wanted to ask about the driver, but I decided against it. I really need to see a familiar face right now. "Please" I realise my voice sounds more like a plea that a polite response, but I can't find the energy to care.

"We've left a message at your house; nobody was answering. Your parents should be here soon after they get home." And with that the nurse left the room.

A few seconds later the door almost flies open as a figure strides into the room, "Don't ever scare me like that again!" The voice is harsh, fearful, angry, yet filled with a soft sort of relief. I glance at my visitor and give wry grin of relief that soon turns to a sour frown of confusion as I notice I can't feel my legs.


	4. Chapter 4

_M-my legs? I can't feel my legs…_ My lips quiver and my mouth hangs agape, but no words come out. I see the look on her face twist into a frown of worry and confusion. She crosses the small distance that separates us and kneels down, grabbing my arm.

"Are you alright?" Her eyes scan up and down my body. She leans in gently grabbing my face, "Jaime? W-what's wrong?"

I lean back into the pillow, letting go of a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Using my right hand – my good arm- to wipe my face of the cold sweat on it. I blink stupidly and open and close my mouth like a fish. I finally turn my head, as much as I can with the neck brace, to look at her – at Cassie, "I, uh…W-well… Cassie, I ah," I glance at my legs, "_Mierda,_" I swear, "Can't f-feel my legs" I manage to choke out.

She stares at me blankly; a veil of calmness. I know better. Her eyes hide pain and confusion. She doesn't want to believe, '_is he serious? No, he can't be, can he?'_ probably an infinite loop of something like that. Her breath hitches and she clutches my arm. I can feel her finger trying hard not to pierce my skin, "Wha-Are you sure?"

Before I can reply she gently, _at least it looks gently,_ prods my leg. Her finger doesn't dig deep into my flesh because there's just not much to dig through. She looks at me expectantly, and I hate it. _I just hate how she expects me to be okay and I __can't__ give her that. I hate myself._ My lips tighten into a thin line and I have to look away to avoid seeing her heart break. I can practically hear the pieces fall after it shatters.

I look back at her, tears silently streaming down my face and I see, feel, and practically smell the sorrow rolling off her perfect being in waves. It crashes over me and drags me away into an ocean of pain; she's crying too, biting those sweet, full lips that used to drive me crazy.

I can't help but pull her into an embrace with my good arm, her head on my chest. I rest my chin upon her golden locks, and let my tears fall on her head. Her arms wrap around my neck and she lets out a sob; a gut-wrenching sound that twists a dagger that seems to have lodged itself into my heart, piecing it with agony.

xX Cassie Xx

I can't believe this. He- Jaime- He lost his legs… _How could he do this to me?_ I tightened my grip on him, making sure that he's still there. His right arm coils around me and keeps me tightly held in his warm embrace. _Why am __I__ crying?! He's the one who lost the use of his legs! He's the one who got into that accident… He's the one who saved you… _

"I… am so… sorry" I squeak out, burrowing further into his chest.

He sighs and rubs my back a bit. I can tell a sad smile tugs at the corners of his gorgeous lips, "No hay nada que lamenter… Don't be, I decided to push you."

For some reason that only makes me feel worse, "I'm Wondergirl…" I whisper, "I shouldn't have needed you to save me… You shouldn't have bothered"

His grip tightens and he tenses; I can feel his jaw tighten, teeth grinding under the pressure. "Don't _ever_ say that, Cassie!" He almost snarls, then he breathes out. "I will always worry about you. You're my _Wonder_Girl…"

_What? _Time stops, _did he really say that?_ I can feel all the blood drain from my body and into my face, neck and ears. I hesitantly, way too shyly for Cassie Sandsmark, look up at Jaime Reyes; the Hispanic boy I recruited for the team. Once I'm finally looking up, breathing heavily and blood pumping in my ears…He's asleep.

"J-Jaime?" _Great, he was probably just drugged_.

The superfluous blood in my head drains back to the rest of my body. I gently pry myself from Jaime's very warm, and comfortable, embrace. I slowly, very carefully – way too gently for Wondergirl – lay his head back upon his cardboard-like pillow.

I walk over to the cheap plastic chair in the corner of the room - which aside from he and I - is completely empty. Slumping into it I can't help but notice how uncomfortable and oddly shaped it is. Standing back up I drag the chair close to his nightstand, sit back down and rest my head upon it, "G'night Blue…"

yY Jaime Yy

My eyes crack open, allowing the annoying neon light to hammer at them. "Man," I groan, "I wish somebody would open the curtains."

Some shuffling, "All you had to do was ask." I look, as much as I can to the left where the window is. There's a nurse, _Hellooooooo nurse! _Standing there, her hands behind her back, a sweet smile upon her ruby lips. Her blouse, unfortunately, _depending on your point of view,_ is too tight and her skirt just short enough.

I blink stupidly and smile, "Oh, ah… Thanks!" I say, awkwardly rubbing the back of my… cast.

She saunters over, bends over (_Dios Mìo_) and fluffs my pillow. She smiles sweetly, places a hand on my shoulder, almost hovering over it, "If you need anything just press the button to your left…" She looks down, smile failing a bit, "Or ask your friend here to push it."

I nod stupidly, "Ah… Uh… Am… T-thanks" I run my hand through my hair, she winks and leaves the room.

… Silence, then, "Hey! My _hermano_'s got moves!"

I snap out of whatever daydream I had fallen into and notice Bart – my _hermano_ – is leaning against the doorframe, eating chicken weezies that I'm pretty sure he stole from my locker just for laughs.

I chuckle, "_Gracias…_" I sober up and point at the chicken weezies, "Snatched those from my locker?"

He shrugs, a contempt smile on his face, "Caught me red, uh, orange handed." He says, licking the orange flavour powder from his hand. "Want some?" Bart asks, shaking the bag a bit.

I finally take notice that my stomach in more than completely empty, and it roars its' rage and hunger. Bart chuckled a bit, before laughing and awkwardly walking over to hand me the bag. Ripping it from his hand you grab a fistful of the junk food and stuff my mouth, chewing the food loudly.

Bart chuckles good heartedly, then nods to my left, "When did Cass get here?"

I nearly choke on the food, almost dropping the bag as well. I nearly break my neck, and the brace that's keeping it safe along with it, turning around to look at Cassie. She's sleeping, in an awkward position; half sitting on the cheap looking chair, half resting on my nightstand, her head lying on her arms.

I swallow hard, allowing my airway to work again, before looking back at Bart. "She was here when I woke up." I answer unhelpfully.

Bart snorts, "I know," He says in this _are-you-dumb?_ Kind of way, "I was standing in the doorway, _hermano_!"

I resist the urge to _facepalm_, but swear in Spanish under my breath, "I mean when I first woke up and noticed-" I clamp my mouth shut, my teeth making an audible clack.

His head tilts to the side, eyebrow raised, "Noticed what?"

My throat closes suddenly, the abrupt lack of air making my eyes sting, but really the fact I can't walk doesn't help not crying either. I shuffle a bit in the covers, the sheets chaffing my chest. Why I'm without a shirt I do not know, but I look at Bart, open my mouth to say something. Before even a syllable is out though, another voice breaks the painful silence.

"He can't feel his legs…" That tired voice, like she just woke up. _She DID just wake up, estupido._ That must've been the worst way to wake up… Announcing your friend has lost the use of his legs. And I hate it, I just _hate_ how much pain I've already caused, and how much I'm still causing. _People deserve better than me…_

Bart interrupts my dismal thoughts with a sound that's somewhere between a sob and a shriek.

**A/N: I want to thank my betareader:** **DarkUnderworld! Can anybody say hiatus? Sorry, just have been distracted by college… doubting my choice; the usual. Just wanted to apologize for my lack of updating; the next chapter for GatGD will be coming soon!**


End file.
